The cockroach is an injurious mechanical transmitter of infectious disease. It is a swift running, nocturnal insect which hides in inaccessible places. Because of this, although various means have been priorly employed, it is difficult to perfectly control cockroaches. Some of the more widely used control methods are, for example, spraying insecticide on floors, and exposed surfaces; and using capturing boxes coated with insecticide adhesive. But, disadvantageously, the insecticide loses effectiveness with the passage of time. The spraying method has a fatal flaw in that the the spray cannot be directed at tablewares, foods, etc. As to the use of capturing boxes, they cannot be readily used in many places, due to the different shapes and sizes. To date, none of the prior control methods has been satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to eliminate the deficiencies of the prior art and effectively control cockroaches.
Another object of the invention is a cockroach control method which can be employed in different places.
A further object is a control method which is safe and hygienic.